That Girl
by sinfullysarcastic
Summary: 'That girl, that girl, she's such a trick, but I can't lie, I'm in love with it.' Patricia Williamson? Yeah, she's a handful, and Eddie's the only one who might be able to deal with it. Because she's not just a girl, she's that girl. Slightly based off All Time Low's 'That Girl.' Peddie. Oneshot. Songfic.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**So this is slightly based off of All Time Low's song ****_That_**** Girl- which I also do not own. Set season 2. I suggest listening to the song.**

_that girl, that girl she's such a bitch…_

"Hey, it's the milk maid," Eddie smiled as Patricia approached him. After the morning's events, he had to go and shower _again _and had been late to first period. Not that he particularly cared about school, but still. Anything to make himself look like the victim.

"Ha ha," she rolled her eyes before handing him a small package. He raised an eyebrow but took it nevertheless- who was he to reject a gift? "Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About the whole milk thing." Eddie was personally taken aback but just nodded, eyes scanning the French words. "It's fancy chocolate."

_Chocolate covered worms_.

Eddie had to bite back his smirk as he translated the French to English. His mom had made him learn another language when he was younger, and he didn't really think it would've come in handy till now.

"Thanks," Eddie forced out, watching Patricia smirk, still thinking she had the upper hand. "And you know I still would've asked you to dance without the bet, right?" At this, Patricia scoffed and walked away to Joy.

He could have fun with this.

* * *

He had spent the whole day handing out Patricia's generous gift to people at school, watching them rush to the bathroom in a panic. Surprisingly enough, Patricia didn't even seem to notice, too busy with Alfie, Nina, Fabian, and Amber. The residents of Anubis House that had figured it out, Eddie had sworn to secrecy. He had this all planned out and didn't want anyone to mess it up.

"Yacker?" He knocked on her door, box in hand. There was one last chocolate covered worm left.

Luckily, she opened the door, eyeing him up and down. "Like my gift?"

"It was great," he smiled with ease, loving the creases that lined her forehead at his confidence. If he had really eaten all the chocolate, he would be puking right now and they both knew it.

He brushed past her and into his room, pleased when he heard Patricia mutter 'are they the wrong ones?' She was obviously talking to herself, but he couldn't help but smirk again at her words. If there was one thing he loved, it was how angry she got. How confused he could make her.

"But, _anyway_, I just thought I'd be nice and give you the last one, you know?" he raised the box so that it was right under her chin.

"You're not _nice_," Patricia scowled, but he simply laughed it off.

"Well, that _hurts_, Yacker, you don't give me enough credit, really," Eddie winked at her before trying his best to look innocent. She was eyeing him carefully, watching his every move, and he couldn't slip up. "But seriously. Take one. They're good, it's the least I could do."

"And…you didn't taste anything, I don't know, _different _about these chocolates?"

"No," Eddie shrugged. "Why, was I supposed to?"

"_No_," Patricia spat, looking confused and upset that her plan had failed. "But I'm not really in the mood for chocolate right now."

Eddie scoffed, stepping closer and opening up the box. He pried out one of the chocolate worms and dangled it above her, loving the look of horror that passed over her face. "You can't _not _be in the mood for chocolate."

"No, really, I- _Eddie_!" As soon as Patricia had opened her mouth, the blonde had dropped in the worm, and he now pressed a hand over her mouth so that her words came out muffled. She hadn't swallowed yet, but it was clear the chocolate was melting away. Patricia's eyes bugged as the first real taste of worm and pulled away from him, running to the bathroom. Eddie waited for the retching sound before he tossed the now empty box in the trash can and sat on Patricia's bed.

"_You cockroach_," Patricia seethed. "Do you know what you just fed me?"

"What?" Eddie blinked owlishly. "It was just _chocolate_, at least that's what you told me, Yacker? How was I supposed to know it would make you throw up?"

"But- you- you- _ate it_- you…never really…" Patricia gazed up at him in pure shock- had she just been _pranked_? Had this honestly backfired? "You never really ate it, did you?"

Eddie snorted, stretching out on her bed and crossing his arms underneath his head. "That took you a while. Honestly, who are you, Amber? I expected more, Yacker."

"I hate you so much," Patricia muttered, still wiping her tongue. Eddie snickered, stood up, and leaned in so that his lips were almost touching her ear. He could feel her squirm as they brushed skin, and it only made him cockier.

"You don't like me because I'm the only one that keeps you on your toes," he whispered in her ear. "Isn't that right, Yacker?" More uncomfortable shifting from Patricia. "Because I'm the only one who's on the same level as you. You know you're actually a real piece of work?"

"_Me_? If anything, it's _you-_"

"But don't worry, I still like you." He wasn't sure what provoked him to say that but it escaped his lips before he could even register. He tried to keep his cool, watching Patricia's expression change from shock to confusion to surprise. "Later, Yacker."

_…I tell myself I can handle it_


End file.
